Defy
by Angel of 513
Summary: I'm not normal, never have been never will be, I've accepted that a long time ago..." "You say that, but truth be told you're more normal than you think, all of you are."


Okay, so I can't remember the last time I wrote anything for Spiral, and this was like my all time favorite show (still is actually). However, the divine Pagan God of inspiration has blessed me with a muse so I'm going to run with it and see where it goes.

On the subject of my other fanfics most of them I'm going to delete because the muses for them died of writer's block (such a horrible disease) however a couple of them I'm going to try to save, but I won't make any promises.

Summary: It's been one year after the events in the anime, and Kanone has been MIA living in America attempting to live in peace. However, the Watchers have other plans for the Blade Child. A new Blade Child has been discovered, but she's unlike anything they've never seen before. To investigate her case and also keep an eye on her the Watchers assign Kanone as her guardian requiring him to enroll as a college student at her university. Sparks of all kind are flying when these two forces clash, but will something more develop?

_**Defy **_

Chapter One:

************

Someone should sue the person that said alcohol makes all your problems go away because it was the biggest pile of bull he had ever heard because it was positively not true! He had been trying to drown his problems for three hours now and so far all he had accomplished was giving himself a raging headache, but he could still think of all his problems. Staring down at the tumbler he frowned and laid his head down in his arms on the bar top.

_This sucks!_ He thought to himself

_Just my luck that it's impossible for a Blade Child to get drunk!! I can't even have that!!! _

"There were a lot of things I'd thought I'd never see, and this is certainly one of them."

Kanone lifted his auburn head to see none other then Kirie Tsuchiya standing beside him with a smug look on her face.

_Just freakin' perfect_ he scowled at her and laid his head back down.

"So the rumors are true then, you've completely given up" she sat down on the stool next to him and ordered herself a drink as well.

"No, I have not given up I just decided to focus my energy on something more meaningful." He said downing the rest of his drink and signaling for more.

"So this is more meaningful throwing away what little time you may have left by drinking?"

"Oh no, this is just a weekend recreational sport I do," he said smiling sarcastically at the woman who glared at him in disgust. Kanone sighed and ran his hand through his hair sitting up.

"What do you want?" he asked taking a swig from his new drink.

"I need you to do me a huge favor." She said swirling her drink around in her glass.

Kanone looked at her with curiosity "I'm listening"

"The others and I have been investigating Mizuhiro's remaining files. There were a lot incomplete experiments that he had left over stored away. A lot of the stuff we deemed as irrelevant until we came over a very interesting one locked away."

Kanone cocked his head to the side signaling to the woman that she now had his full interest and attention.

"It would seem that there was another Blade Child that was created a young girl born around the same time as you and Eyes, however she is very different from the rest of you. She was known as the Ultimate. She's Mizuhiro's greatest creation."

Kanone frowned at this information so there was another one of them out there, but apparently she was more powerful then the rest of them.

"In her file she's said to have unparallel speed, strength, agility, and intelligence. As I read her file it was as if Mizuhiro took yours, Rio's, Kousuke's, Ryoko's, and Eyes' most powerful traits and combined them in her. The only one who could possibly rival her would be you."

"If this is the case then how come none of us knew about her existence before?" Kanone demanded.

"I'm getting to that thank you." Kirie said taking another drink from her glass.

"You guys didn't know about her because she was placed into hiding and her files were completely destroyed except for one remaining one that Mizuhiro kept for himself. That file was said to have been destroyed when he was killed and the labs destroyed. He knew that out of all of you she would be the one most in danger so her creation was kept top secret and as soon as she was born she was placed immediately into protective custody."

"So, how exactly do I fit in here?" Kanone pressed his glass against his forehead his head was pounding and all this new information wasn't helping at all.

Kirie sighed heavily "The thing about this girl is that after she was placed in protective custody she was then placed up for adoption when Mizuhiro was killed. So she grew up knowing nothing of her heritage."

"Great another Sayoko…" the Blade Child mumbled to himself.

"Unfortunately, the Hunters have finally caught wind of her after eighteen years. The Watchers have an interest in her despite the great threat that she poses so we need her protected, but we don't want her aware yet of her history."

"So let me guess you want me to be her guardian?"

"More or less yes"

The Blade Child sighed and looked into his glass.

"It doesn't sound so awful I mean all I have to do is pop in everyday and make sure she hasn't been killed."

"Well actually we need you to be closer to her to monitor not only her safety, but also her sanity. She's eighteen now so she's starting to show some signs. That being said we're going to need you to go undercover."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a college student so you'll be enrolling as a student as well."

Kanone looked at Kirie like she lost her mind.

"Excuse me I do believe that I hallucinated for a second, now what did you say I had to do?"

"We want you to enroll as a college student at the girl's school." Kirie said with absolutely no hint of humor in her voice.

"Yeah, not happening" Kanone said turning his attention back to his drink.

"Why not?" Kirie demanded

"Besides the fact that there is no way in hell that I'm going to some stupid university and degrading my wonderful intelligence by mingling with such simple minded fools?" He said with complete disgust in his voice.

"You have to be the most self absorbed person in the world! What makes you above the kids who worked hard and are just as smart as you who are attending?"

Kanone laughed at her statement she must have forgotten who she was talking to no one could rival him in intelligence except another Blade Child or a Narumi. Kirie sighed and stood up to leave.

"You Blade Children all talk about redemption and salvation and having the chance to making a difference in your lives. I'm giving you the chance to do that now."

"By doing what, babysitting some potentially psychopathic child?"

"No, by giving you the chance to live a normal life for a few months!"

Kanone gave Kirie a confused look the woman looked him in the eyes with kindness.

"You can't tell me that you never wanted to just be normal, to have the chance to live life like any other child, to be a normal teenager?"

Kanone shifted his gaze to the floor in thought considering her words. Truth be told he hardly ever gave thought to what life would be like if he was a normal person because the life he had now was all he ever knew and he learned to just accept it.

"I'm not normal never have been never will be I've accepted that a long time ago there's no point in trying to pretend for a few superficial months." The brunette said with finality in his voice.

Kirie looked at the Blade Child in thought for a moment and when she looked at him she didn't see the fierce killer that everyone who knew him saw she saw a normal child who had been robbed of his life.

"You say that Kanone, but truth be told you're more normal than you think, all of you are." With that the Watcher turned and left leaving the other to his thoughts.

Kanone sat there for what felt like an eternity pondering over what the woman said to him. He didn't know what it was that made up his mind, but he knew for certain that he must be losing his grip on his sanity.

"Ah hell why not since I'm going to hell might as well get some laughs in before I go." With that he downed the rest of his drink.


End file.
